Local Wolf
by Jung Shin Yeol
Summary: Di sebuah kota kecil yang begitu terisolir di Jepang, Di mana suatu epidemi populer mustahil berawal dari sini. Tetapi dewasa ini banyak sekali tren membakar diri di pagi hari, tren pembunuhan dengan bekas gigitan pada korban, dan kejadian aneh lainnya. Di suatu pagi hari Senin, PNS yang mengaku bahwa dirinya hanya sebuah karakter mob dalam sebuah cerita, berubah menjadi vampir


**Local Wolf**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter yang saya pakai di sini berasal dari cerita Naruto yang dikarang oleh Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfiksi ini ditujukan hanya untuk hiburan semata dan saya murni tidak mengambil keuntungan dari pekerjaan ini.

Author : Jung Shin Yeol

Rate : T (mengandung latar kehidupan dengan karakter orang dewasa dan konflik cerita yang kompleks)

Genre : Drama/Fantasy

Summary :

Di sebuah kota kecil yang begitu terisolir di Jepang, Di mana sebuah epidemi yang populer mustahil berawal dari sini. Tetapi akhir – akhir ini banyak sekali tren membakar diri di pagi hari, tren pembunuhan dengan bekas gigitan pada korban, dan kejadian aneh lainnya. Dan di suatu pagi hari Senin, seorang PNS yang mengaku bahwa dirinya hanya sebuah karakter mob dengan hidup monoton dan super datar tiba – tiba menjadi vampir.

Warning : AU, Multichap Possibility OOC, possibility typo (maap!) setting kota fiktif, fokus cerita pada banyak karakter (Kamu tahu kaya Durarara?), kemungkinan satu dimensi Naruto semua karakter saya pakai karena tiap chapter bakal banyak figuran atau pun guest star muncul, tapi setiap awal chapter akan saya ungkap cast yang akan mendominasi chapter ini siapa aja, nama, jenis kelamin, umur, pekerjaan atau relasinya dengan tokoh penting lain.

A/N

Debut pertama Shin Yeol, jadi mohon maaf kalau ada salah kata, kalimat aneh atau kurang riset. Sebenarnya Shin Yeol udah lama nulis fic sejak 2012, tapi karena masih trainee yang mood – moodan dan kacau tulisannya, pas udah berasa mantap baru didebutin sekarang sama agensi (LO KIRA IDOL?). Fic ini mungkin agak panjang. Jadi mungkin enaknya sambil ambil popcorn dan soda, anggap aja kaya nonton film.

Oh ya, bagi yang baca lewat pc, kalau pakai browser **mozilla** , di kolom alamat url, di samping kiri tombol reload ada ikon halaman buku yang terbuka, Itu ikon untuk ke mode baca (Plis Shinyeol, reader lo bukan dari zaman batu!) klik aja karena lebih enak baca dalam mode baca. Tulisannya lebih besar, tebal dan rapi, dengan ukuran page mirip A5, berasa baca novel biasa. Try it!

Selamat membaca!

* * *

.

.

 **Chapter 01**

Cast untuk chapter ini :

 **Shikamaru Nara** , male 28, pegawai biro kependudukan dan pencatatan sipil, staff divisi pengelolaan informasi administrasi kependudukan

 **Temari Sabaku** , female 29, kepala divisi pengelolaan informasi administrasi kependudukan

 **Shiho Hisajima** , female 28, kepala divisi pencatatan sipil

 **Shion Hisajima** , female 21, pegawai magang biro kependudukan dan pencatatan sipil

 **Chouji Akimichi** , male 33, rekan satu divisi Shikamaru

 **Ayame Toujo** , female 25, rekan satu divisi Shikamaru

.

.

* * *

Lahir, Hidup, dan Mati.

Tiga titik yang terhubung dan berkaitan membentuk segi tiga yang disebut dengan dunia. Semua orang melewati tiga titik itu, bermula dari ketiadaan menjadi ada kemudian menghilang lagi. Apakah pernah terpikir, mengapa kita harus hidup dari ketiadaan, menjalaninya untuk sesaat, dan kemudian ditiadakan kembali? Apa gunanya? Inilah pandanganku, Yang kuperas dari gelembung - gelembung argumen dan hipotesis yang mengambang dalam otak sempitku ini.

Dengan mengakui kebenaran dari filosofi bahwa dunia ini hanyalah panggung sandiwara. Aku akan menambahkan rincian penjelasnya sesuai dengan apa yang aku yakini bahwa Tuhanlah sang sutradara dan orang – orang yang hidup adalah para pemain dramanya. Orang – orang yang lahir adalah pemain yang sedang menunggu di balik tirai. Sementara mereka yang mati adalah pemain yang sudah dikeluarkan dari pentas. Beberapa orang yang beruntung dalam satu kali pentas yang biasa kita sebut dengan sejarah, diangkat sebagai tokoh utamanya dan mendapat sorotan cahaya di atas kepalanya. Sementara beberapa yang lain hanya seorang figuran yang hidup dalam bayangan. Tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaan mereka—bahkan sampai pentas mereka berakhir.

Meskipun kukatakan beruntung, tergantung sudut pandang orang yang melihatnya. Dikenal, terkenal dalam sejarah bukan berarti selalu sebuah keberuntungan. Hanya orang yang tidak hidup di 'jalan tengah' yang mendapat sorotan itu. Itulah yang orang – orang tahu sebagai sang protagonis dan antagonis. _Hero_ dan _Villain_.

"Jadi, apa kamu ingin jadi pemain dalam sorot lampu itu? Mau jadi _hero_ atau jadi _villain?"_

Seseorang dengan cengiran isengnya pernah bertanya padaku seperti itu

"Tidak begitu..."

Menjadi pahlawan tidak selalu seenak yang dipikirkan orang. Jalan untuk menjadi hero itu keras dan sulit—tentu saja jika orang ingin mendapatkan _spotlight_ dia harus berjuang keras lebih dari usaha kebanyakan orang. Dan berjuang keraspun jika hanya dia mendapat lahan kesempatan sebagai pahlawan. Menjadi pahlawan, tidak hanya karena dia orang baik yang suka menolong. Butuh sebuah adegan berkesan, momentum sempurna yang membuat mata orang – orang tertuju hanya padanya. Intinya seseorang tidak bisa serta merta menjadi pahlawan hanya karena dia menginginkannya. Biar bagaimanapu,n dunia inilah yang memilih siapa yang akan mendapat gelar pahlawan. Sementara itu menjadi _villain_ akan terasajauh lebih mudah, kamu tidak harus menunggu dunia untuk memahkotaimu dengan gelar itu. Yang kau butuhkan hanya hati yang dingin, moral yang hancur, dan mental iblis. Itu kalau kau mau menjadi _villain_ hanya untuk berdiri di bawah spotlight dan merasa lebih hidup dengan itu.

Tetapi, makna dari hidup tidak bisa disamakan persis dengan drama; Tidak sekecil itu. Karena hidup lebih dari hanya sekadar mendapat sorotan dan menjadi main cast. Ada satu hal penting yang mungkin beberapa orang lupakan bahwa drama itu bukan hanya tentang impresi lakonnya, melainkan adalah mengikuti skenario dan perintah sutradaranya.

"Tidakkah kamu tahu? Kita sebagai lakon drama hanya diperintahkan oleh sang Sutradara (Tuhan) hanya satu: Hiduplah dengan baik!"

Hiduplah dengan baik sesuai perintahNya. Keluarlah dari tirai (menuju panggung) saat Dia memerintahkan. Berlakonlah dengan skenario berjudul 'kehidupan yang baik' sesuai tuntunanNya dan 'Menghindari masalah yang tidak seharusnya' saat di atas panggung. Turunlah dari panggung ketika memang sudah waktunya.

Satu panggung dengan berbagai drama silih berganti. Satu dunia dengan sejarah silih berganti. Segitiga abadi yang terus bergulir. Sejarah tidak bisa dimainkan oleh pemain yang sama—Alasan mengapa tidak ada seorangpun bisa mengelak dari gulir roda kehidupan yang tak terhentikan ini.

Tetapi...

Pada suatu ketika, di suatu waktu di kehidupanku yang begitu normal, berjalan dalam rel yang mulus dan lurus – lurus saja. Aku sebagai seorang karakter yang selalu patuh pada sekenario 'kehidupan yang baik' dan menerima takdirnya sebagai sebuah karakter mob, tanpa sebab yang jelas, roda hidupku terhenti. Anehnya, Aku tidak berhenti di stasiun akhir yang dinamakan kematian... tetapi hanya berhenti di tengah – tengah tanpa kepastian. Seolah – olah waktu berhenti hanya berlaku padaku.

Tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan. Yang ada hanya malam kelam tanpa akhir dengan udara panas yang menguarkan aroma darah.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Selamat pagi pemirsa, berjumpa lagi bersama dengan berita pagi Akita, Headline pagi ini masih mengenai kasus bunuh diri dengan membakar diri yang sedang marak terjadi dalam sebulan terakhir. Ini merupakan yang keempat kalinya dengan lokasi berada di atap apartemen di jalan Moriyama, kota Konoha utara..."

 _Ngiiinggg..._

Nging?

Apa yang baru saja berdengung itu? Ah... telingaku tiba – tiba sakit.

"...Pelaku bunuh diri tersebut menurut tetangga sekitar dikenal sebagai orang ramah yang tidak pernah memiliki masalah dengan sekitarnya, keluarga, maupun relasinya. Sehingga belum diketahui apa motif dari aksi wanita bernama..."

 _Ngiiiing..._

Lagi – lagi...

Apa semalam aku ketiduran dan lupa mematikan televisi? Ah... menyebalkan... Seseorang tolong matikan televisinya, speakernya rusak! Sementara itu dengan tak acuhnya aku berguling di tempatku berbaring dan memeluk mesra sesuatu yang berbentuk silinder, keras, dan basah.

He?

Aku membuka mataku dengan cepat. Sebab segala impulsku yang masih setengah sadar disentak dengan berbagai rangsangan luar yang janggal. Seperti, mengapa tempatku berbaring ini begitu keras dengan gemerisik pasir aneh. Lalu tentang sesuatu yang kupeluk itu, silinder keras dan basah yang tidak mungkin adalah sebuntal guling, dan lagi pula itu terasa sangat besar diameternya, Dan yang terpenting... baunya sangat busuk

Ternyata aku tengah tertidur di sebuah gang sempit antar bangunan dan yang kupeluk itu adalah sebuah tong sampah. Secara refleks aku melompat dari tempatku dengan bringas, dan mendorong semua tungkaiku dengan cepat. Mengapa aku bisa tertidur di tempat kumuh ini? Mungkinkah semalam aku mabuk dan berakhir dengan koleps di sini?

"Oh, bagus, bagus! Dia sudah bangun duluan... kukira kita harus menyeret – nyeret tubuhnya sampai ke kantor."

"Selamat pagi, tuan pemabuk, apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

Bersamaan dengan dua suara itu, aku menyadari keberadaan dua manusia di sekitarku, dua orang aparat dengan seragam hitam khasnya dan lencana yang tersemat di dada mereka. Yah, mereka polisi.

"M-maaf... aku akan segera pulang!" ujarku terbata

"Huh huh... hati – hati di jalan, jangan sampai menyeberang ketika lampu apill berwarna hijau ya!" Pesan salah satu dari mereka yang bertubuh cungkring dengan menyelipkan ejekan halus. Aku berterima kasih dalam hati kepadanya dengan perasaan kecut.

Aku bukan seorang yang bisa mabuk secara parah sampai sempoyongan—biasanya begitu sih, apalagi sampai pingsan di jalan dan tertidur sampai pagi. Aku punya toleransi terhadap alkohol baik dan baru kali ini aku mengalami kejadian separah ini. Ampun deh.. arak macam apa sih yang kukonsumsi semalam, efeknya masih terasa kuat. Kepalaku sangat sakit dan pandanganku goyah. Segala gerak tubuhku kacau seperti tuas saraf kognitifku digeser ke arah _off_.

Aku pergi menuju bangku di bawah tiang lampu jalanan untuk duduk sebentar mengumpulkan kesadaranku yang kacau. Meskipun aku jengkel dengannya, tetapi aku mengakui tentang perkataan polisi sinis tadi, Mungkin aku akan kesulitan membaca warna lampu apill untuk bisa menyeberang dengan selamat.

"...Berlanjut ke berita ke dua pemirsa, ditemukan korban pembunuhan berantai lainnya yang berlokasi di sebuah tempat hiburan malam..."

Oh ya, sepertinya dari tadi aku terus mendengar suara televisi padahal aku tidak sedang berada di rumah, tapi anehnya keberadaannya terasa dekat sekali. Aku berputar melihat sekelilingku, kupikir itu pasti suara dari toko televisi tapi di deretan ruko ini hanya ada belasan warung makan dan kedai kopi. Hanya imajinasiku kah? Atau mungkin itu suara televisi dari salah satu kedai makan ini. Kuiyakan segera pertanyaan itu—tanpa mau ambil serius dan menyebabkan sakit kepalaku bertambah.

Aku menghela napas dengan jengah. Kuputuskan untuk bangkit dengan energiku yang tinggal koretan dan dengan mata dua setengah watt-ku untuk ke kedai makan di depanku (yang paling dekat denganku). Barangkali sedikit sarapan akan membantu.

* * *

"Ya Tuhan..."

Di blok lain pertokoan yang berjarak 10 blok dari kompleks kedai makan dan kafe, Seorang wanita dalam pakaian formal pekerja terhenti dalam perjalanannya menuju kantor hanya untuk berita pagi yang ditayangkan di sebuah tv di toko elektronik. Dia tak sengaja menemukannya ketika melintas di sana, dan berita itu menarik perhatiannya ketika sebuah nama disebutkan.

"...Pelaku bunuh diri tersebut menurut tetangga sekitar dikenal sebagai orang ramah yang tidak pernah memiliki masalah dengan sekitarnya, keluarga, maupun relasinya. Sehingga belum diketahui apa motif dari aksi wanita bernama Shiho Hisajima yang merupakan pegawai kantor pencatatan sipil..."

"Shiho-san!"

Wanita itu meremas knot di kerah kemejanya dengan gemetar.

* * *

.

.

Suasana di kantor biro kependudukan dan pencatatan sipil prefektur Akita sibuk seperti khasnya hari Senin. Seorang pria yang tampak berantakan dengan jas kelabu kusut memasuki sebuah ruangan divisi di lantai tiga dengan papan nama bertuliskan divisi pengelolaan informasi administrasi kependudukan. Sontak seketika itu seisi ruangan segera menjepit hidung mereka masing – masing dan mengipas – ngipasi udara dengan tangan sebab bau yang tak sedap tiba – tiba merangsek masuk ke dalam kantor yang selalu kondusif itu.

"Astaga, Shikamaru-san! Apa kamu baru saja mandi dalam bak sampah?" seorang wanita berambut blonde bermata galak langsung menyemprot sumber masalahnya.

"Hn." Jawab jujur Shikamaru dengan ekspresi malas dan tidak mengelak sedikitpun

Wanita itu menajamkan wajahnya berjalan menuju meja Shikamaru lalu menggebuk punggungnya berkali – kali seperti menyabet kasur sedang yang dijemur—tanpa ampun.

"KAMU ITU BAU BANGET TAU! SADARKAN RUANGAN INI BER-AC? KAMU MAU NGERACUNIN UDARA KANTOR INI HAH?"

"ADDDAWW! SAKITTT DASAR KADIV HERDER!" umpat Shikamaru tanpa tedeng aling

"BILANG SEKALI LAGI, BILAANGG!" Kadiv itu malah menambah _power_ -nya sampai Shikamaru merasa akan ada lembam berbentuk cap tangan berjari lima di punggungnya. Sementara beberapa pegawai mulai tertawa karena mendapat tontonan drama komedi gratis di pagi hari tersibuk dalam lima hari kerja.

Hubungan atasan-bawahan antara Shikamaru dan kadiv bertagname Temari Sabaku itu memang secara aneh tidak bisa dijelaskan kenapa demikian, mereka seperti anjing dan kucing. Tidak seperti bawahan yang seharusnya menghormati atasannya, Sikap Shikamaru begitu selengean. Namun anehnya itu hanya berlaku untuk Temari. Padahal Shikamaru sebenarnya bukan pribadi yang sesembrono itu. Di hadapan kepala departemen yang membawahi Temari, dia bisa bersikap dengan semestinya dan sopan secara patut. Lalu kepada kepala divisi lain pun Shikamaru tidak main - main dalam tata kramanya. Entah di mulai sejak kapan tetapi Pria dengan biji mata hitam kecil itu selalu bersikap begitu. Sementara itu, Temari yang sesungguhnya merupakan sosok pemimpin penuh wibawa dan berkepala dingin, selalu memperlakukan semua bawahannya dengan baik. Kepada Shikamaru pun kalau dia tidak memantik api duluan Temari tidak akan sebrutal itu. Hanya dengan Shikamaru ketenangannya yang bagai air danau di tengah hutan berubah menjadi danau penuh bensin panas yang siap membakar seluruh hutan.

Beberapa pegawai mensinyalir bahwa Shikamaru dan Temari pernah dekat sebelumnya entah saat di universitas atau saat sekolah karena hubungan mereka yang tanpa dinding pembatas—saling pukul dan menghujat. Bahkan beberapa mengira mereka adalah mantan kekasih. Ketika mendengar desas desus seperti itu, dengan keras Shikamaru menampiknya dan mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya Temari adalah musuh alaminya yang terus membuntutinya dengan dendam kesumat sejak kehidupan sebelumnya.

"Kamu tahu seperti lucifer dan Adam yang tanpa alasan sejak awal penciptaan Adam malaikat jatuh itu udah nggak suka sama Adam. Adam sendiri sih nggak tau kenapa tau – tau dia baru diciptakan udah dibenci aja, yah... namanya juga setan. Iya... bu kadiv Lucifer-nya, aku..."

"GABRUKK!"

Dan segera dari arah yang tak diketahuinya, tibanan berbundel – bundel arsip jatuh di kepalanya, bahkan Shikamaru sampai pingsan di tempat. Siapapun masih mengingat saat – saat yang begitu tragis itu.

Kembali ke garis waktu saat ini, Temari dan Shikamaru tampak masih dalam baku mulut, baku hantam tanpa ada yang melerai, untuk memuaskan emosi masing – masing.

"Ibu kadiv... tolong ngertiin saya ya, saya baru aja mengalami sebuah kejadian yang em... sulit dijelaskan dan penuh dilema..." Di titik ini Shikamaru menitikkan keringat dingin, berusaha menghindari dari menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya bahwa semalam dia habis mabuk dan berakhir tidur di antara tumpukan sampah jalan. "...Yang mau ngantor kayak gembel dan bau gini juga siapa? Tapi karena waktunya udah mepet, saya udah nggak ada waktu buat pulang mandi lagi dan juga ganti baju lagi. Ya udah... dari pada telat kan? Tapi... mau telat—wangi atau on time—bau busuk sama aja sih... kena gebuk bu kadiv juga." Bagian yang terakhir itu Shikamaru ucapkan dengan menurunkan volumenya. Namun karena kadiv Temari yang notabene bertelinga normal alias tidak tuli tetap bisa mendengar suara sekecil itu langsung mendaratkan pukulannya yang entah sudah keberapa.

"Oh iya, _by the way_ Nara-san juga memakai setelan jas yang sama seperti malam itu kita pergi minum." Komentar pegawai lain yang semula serius dengan _pc_ -nya namun tiba – tiba tertarik setelah melirik sedikit outfit Shikamaru.

"Oh benar juga, aku ingat!" sahut yang lain.

"PANTESAN AJA BAUNYA BERLIPAT GANDA!" Semprot Temari lagi

...

...

"Pokoknya saya nggak mau tau, saudara Shikamaru saya kasih waktu 20 menit untuk mandi dan ganti baju. Kalau kamu kembali ke ruangan ini masih ada bau sedikit saja, saya potong gaji kamu untuk biaya perbaikan AC!"

"NJIRR... Segitunya bau saya bisa ngerusak ac?"

"Dan ingat! tidak ada perpanjangan deadline kerjaan kamu semenitpun!" imbuh Temari

 _Deadline_

 _Deadline..._

 _Deadline?_

Shikamaru membatin untuk sesaat sebelum dia ingat ratusan kolom input pembaruan data kependudukan yang harus diserahkan kepada Temari jam 10 ini. Dan segera dia melesat ke luar menuju toilet.

"Nara-san, tunggu sebentar!" Seorang rekannya memanggil sebelum dia menekan tombol lift. Shikamaru menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang harus menghentikan langkahnya ketika dia sedang dalam waktu yang pelik ini.

Seorang pria dari jarak 10 meter sedang berlari – lari dengan terengah dengan sebuah _tote_ _bag_ karton di tangannya.

"Haduh... kenapa larinya Nara-san cepat sekali sih? Ini hheeh... hehh..." pria bertubuh gempal itu masih kesulitan mengatur napasnya. "... hhh... kebetulan saya menyimpan setelan jas dan kemeja di kantor kalau suatu saat ada situasi darurat. Nara-san boleh pinjam ini untuk sehari."

Rupanya bantuan yang tak terduga bagai malaikat

"Trims ya, Chouji!"

.

.

* * *

Tik... tikk... tik...

Jarum halus berwarna merah pada jam dinding baru saja melenggang tiga langkah dari angka 12, stelah perjalanan panjangnya mengguncang jarum terpendek agar bisa bergerak sampai ke angka 10; Ini adalah pukul 10 lebih tiga detik. Di meja kerja yang tampak seperti tempat rongsokan penuh kertas kiloan, terletak di pojok ruangan, dekat dengan jendela, itulah meja Shikamaru. Pria bujang menjelang 30-an itu meletakkan kepalanya di atas serakan berkas dengan abai, karena saat ini dirinya begitu lelah, seperti dari pertarungan penghabisan, serasa jiwanya ditarik hampir seluruhnya keluar dan menyisakan seutas tipis benang roh yang masih terhubung dengan mulutnya.

Di sudut mejanya, monitor pc masih menyala dan menujukkan program yang masih dijalankannya; Winamp, untuk memutar lagu – lagu yang bisa menaikkan sedikit mood-nya kembali.

"Otsukaree... Shika-san!" Ayame Tojo, rekan kerja yang duduk tepat di depannya mengoper sebuah cup minuman ke mejanya. Sayangnya Shikamaru terlalu lelah untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan menyapa balik. Bahkan dia tidak mau repot – repot mengangkat tangannya untuk melepas earphone-nya

"Kamu kelihatannya seperti sedang sekarat gitu, ini kopi untukmu!"

Bagaimana tidak sekarat? Satu setengah jam yang begitu sempit, seluruh jiwa Shikamaru serasa diperas kering dengan mengerjakan input data ratusan kolom, dalam belasan sheet. Tugas itu seharusnya tidak bisa cukup untuk menyiksa Shikamaru sampai separah itu. Tetapi entah karena suatu sebab yang tak jelas yang diistilahkan dalam 'keteledorannya', Tugas itu sebenarnya diberikan pada malam sabtu pekan lalu, dan sama sekali belum Shikamaru kerjakan. Oleh karena itulah...

"Shika-san, jangan – jangan..." Seolah – olah Ayame dapat membaca narasi dari sudut keempat, tentang kelupaan Shikamaru mengerjakan tugas rumahnya, dia menggulir kursinya ke meja Shikamaru dan menyerobot alih komputernya. Hanya dengan melihat tanggal yang tercatat pada kolom _date created_ file tugas Shikamaru, gadis itu mengetahuinya.

"Ini baru kamu kerjakan pagi ini? Benar – benar seluruhnya kamu ketik pagi ini?" Tanya Ayame retoris dengan hebohnya.

"Bisa nggak ngomongnya nggak usah huru hara gitu?" protes Shikamaru.

"Hehe... maaf, tapi beneran deh! Kamu hebat baget bisa menyelesaikan ini semua..." komentar Ayame sambil men-scroll layar, meninjau worksheetnya. "... Tapi ini sumpah datanya nggak ada yang keliru kan?" Ayame memastikan

"Keliru sedikit aja artinya cari mati." Ucap Shikamaru sambil mengusap punggungnya gelisah.

"Hmm... Percaya aja deh..." gadis itu mengembangkan cengiran kecil.

Matanya mengantuk sekali, Tapi sebagai seorang pegawai yang memegang etika profesi PNS, Jam 10 pagi masih dalam area dilarang bersantai – santai—Harus bersabar paling tidak dua jam lagi. Dan untuk keberadaan kopi panas di mejanya—terima kasih kepada Ayame yang telah membuatkannya, Dosis kafein segelas mungkin bisa menahan kantuknya sampai dua jam ke depan.

"BUAAAKHH..." Baru sekali seruputan, Shikamaru tersedak oleh cairan hitam itu.

"Oi, Ayame! Kopinya pahit sekali? kamu lupa naruh gula ya?!"

"Ah, benarkah? Maaf Shika-san, aku akan ambilkan gula dulu..."

"Tidak..." Shikamaru menahan lengan wanita muda itu sebelum bergerak dari kursinya. "...Tidak apa – apa, meskipun pahit tapi lumayan bikin melek juga. _By the way_ Terima kasih ya!"

"Benar tidak apa? Aku nggak keberatan kok jalan ke pantry bentar..."

Shikamaru mengangkat ibu jarinya ke atas, isyarat bahwa ia baik – baik saja.

"Kembalilah bekerja!"

Suara penuh ketegasan dan serius melintang di antara mereka, suara yang begitu khas milik kepala divisi mereka. Baik Ayame dan Shikamaru seperti disentak suara petir—refleks keduanya langsung kembali ke tempat duduk mereka dan menghadapi pc masing – masing dengan ekspresi tegang. Ayame dan Shikamaru benar - benar terlalu asyik bicara sampai tidak mengantisaipasi suara langkah heels nona kadiv yang mendekat. Keduanya berkeringat dingin, terlebih nona Sabaku yang mendatangi mereka dengan wajah datar yang tak terdefinisikan.

Langkahnya terhenti di area kerja Shikamaru. Kini semburat ketegangan pada wajah Ayame melorot, hanyut melimpah hanya kepada Shikamaru.

"Maaf, apa pekerjaan saya ada yang salah?" kata Shikamaru dengan hati – hati.

Tanpa menjawabnya lebih dulu, Temari meletakkan sebuah map hitam di meja Shikamaru.

"Kerja bagus... semua datanya benar. Tapi ini, input yang baru masuk pagi ini, tolong ditambahkan!" perintahnya.

"Siap bu!" jawab Shikamaru dengan semangat yang dibuat – buat, dan dibalas dengan masam oleh Temari.

"Ya ampun... apa sedang ada gempa lokal di area kerjamu? Berserakan seperti tumpukan sampah! ternyata bukan hanya hidupmu saja yang terserak seperti sampah ya?" Temari memberi penekanan rendah pada kalimat terakhirnya. Sebaris kalimat itu tampak mengguncang diri Shikamaru, tersirat dalam tatapan matanya yang tiba – tiba dingin menghujam.

"...Tolong segera selesaikan semuanya, saya ada rapat dengan kadiv lain sampai jam 12, taruh file-nya lagi di meja saya sebelum makan siang!" imbuhnya terakhir sebelum berlalu pergi.

Dalam beberapa hal terkadang nona kadiv sangat menohok perasaannya, entah seperti Temari sungguh – sungguh membenci Shikamaru seolah pria itu sudah membunuh orang tuanya atau memang pada dasarnya mulut Temari yang tak punya filter. Dalam tiga helaan napas, Shikamaru kembali mengatur emosinya. Dalam kondisi yang sudah tenang, Shikamaru menyabet map hitam berisi data tambahan itu.

Ternyata itu berisi lima surat kematian warga sipil yang baru terjadi di kota ini.

"Kukira apaan, ekspresinya serius sekali tadi." Desah Shikamaru lega.

"Nee ne... Shika-san, coba lihat lembar berikutnya itu!" tiba – tiba Ayame ikut melongok ke pekerjaan tambahannya.

"Hn, ada apa memangnya..?"

Sebuah foto orang tua berwajah renta bernama Homura Mitokado tertempel dalam lembar kedua itu

"Ada apa dengan orang tua ini?"

"Eh, bukan bukan!" kata Ayame sambil membalik ke berkas di bawahnya lagi.

"Nah, maksudku ini..."

Foto di lembar kedua itu, foto Shiho Hisajima. Bukan orang asing bagi Shikamaru, bukan orang yang dekat juga, hanya sebatas kenalan karena mereka bekerja di kantor yang sama. Seorang wanita berwajah gugup dengan rambut panjang diikat di tengkuk secara membosankan dan kacamata bulat bertengger di depan matanya. Seorang kepala divisi yang ruangannya bertetangga dengan mereka.

"Pantas saja di ruang sebelah ada nuansanya berkabung dan ada buket bunga." Komentar Shikamaru. Tetapi meskipun terkesan mengatakannya dengan datar, karena yang meninggal itu hanya kenalannya, entah kenapa tetap ada sesuatu yang mendadak hampa di dalam dirinya.

Mendengar kematian seseorang selalu begitu rasanya. Karena seberapapun keterkaitannya tipis, tapi jika itu seseorang yang minimal diketahui namanya—mereka tetaplah seseorang yang membentuk mozaik kehidupan seseorang. Bahkan jika hanya sebesar satu mili, mozaik itu akan menampakkan kekosongan di celah yang ditinggalkannya.

Atau...

Mendengar kematian seseorang selalu terasa mengerikan. Itu mengingatkan kita betapa rapuh dan fananya kehidupan dunia. Kematian seseorang mendatangkan peringatan bagi yang hidup, bahwa semua orang pada akhirnya hanya menunggu gilirannya untuk pulang ke sisi Tuhannya.

"Ah... menyebalkan..." gerutu Shikamaru tiba – tiba

"Maaf?"

"Eh... tidak, bukan apa – apa! Aku hanya tiba – tiba ingat masalah random lain."

Ayame melengkukungkan bibirnya ke atas, penuh selidik dengan gumaman aneh Shikamaru barusan. Tapi buru – buru dia singkirkan keraguan tak pentingnya untuk menyampaikan maksud sebenarnya, menyuruh Shikamaru untuk melihat surat kematian Shiho Hisajima.

"Bu Hisajima itu, kan teman dekatnya bu kadiv!"

"Eh, aku nggak tahu..."

"Iih... mungkin emang dasar kamunya yang nggak pernah merhatiin bu kadiv. Eh... tapi ya ngapain juga sih ya, bu kadiv kan musuh bebuyutanmu kan ya..."

"Lah itu tau?"

"Eiiy... tapi dengarkan dulu. Kamu nggak bermasalah sama bu Hisajima kan?"

"Nggak sih..."

Shiho Hisajima, karena ruangan divisi yang berhimpit, Shikamaru bisa dikatakan tidak jarang punya kesempatan berpapasan dengan kepala divisi pencatatan kelahiran itu. Orang yang ramah kepada siapapun, apapun jabatannya, dan memperlakukan semua orang dengan manusiawi (Shikamaru dalam pemikirannya memakai kelakuan atasannya sebagai patokan). Murah senyum, dan cara bicaranya sangat lembut.

 _Kenapa wanita yang seperti bidadari surga ini bisa bersahabat dengan iblis level avicii kaya si Temari itu?_

"Sayang sekali ya, padahal bu Hisajima itu orang yang kompeten banget, skill leadershipnya paling top, disegani sama staff di dalam divisinya maupun di luar divisi. kepala departemen juga suka banget sama etos kerjanya. bahkan bu kadiv mengakui beliau yang lebih darinya dalam banyak hal."

 _Oh... bagus deh si lucifer nyadar diri!_

"Kepergiannya bu Hisajima yang tiba – tiba tuh kayanya bikin semua orang syok berat, terutama bu kadiv. Tau kan gimana bad mood-nya bu kadiv dari pagi?"

"Hah? Perasaan bu kadiv tiap hari bad mood terus, hawanya kaya pms setiap hari."

"Ya itu kan cuma ke kamu doang! Makan tuh everyday pms!"

"Eh, kok kamu..."

"Oh ya, Kamu nonton berita pagi ini nggak? Berita kematiannya juga disiarkan lho!..."

Berita kematian?

 _"...Headline pagi ini masih mengenai kasus bunuh diri dengan membakar diri yang sedang marak terjadi dalam sebulan terakhir. Ini merupakan yang keempat kalinya dengan lokasi berada di atap apartemen di jalan Moriyama, kota Konoha utara..."_

 _"...Pelaku bunuh diri tersebut menurut tetangga sekitar dikenal sebagai orang ramah yang tidak pernah memiliki masalah dengan sekitarnya, keluarga, maupun relasinya. Sehingga belum diketahui apa motif dari aksi wanita bernama Shiho Hisajima yang merupakan pegawai kantor pencatatan sipil..."_

Berita di televisi tadi pagi...

"Bu Hisajima kok bisa sampai terlibat tren bunuh diri dengan membakar diri itu ya? Seseorang seperti bu Hisajima... mustahil kan? Mungkinkah kalau ini sebetulnya bukan sebuah tren bunuh diri tapi pembunuhan berantai?"

Sementara Shikamaru tenggelam dalam pusaran pikiran dan memorinya yang aneh, Ayame masih melanjutkan ocehannya.

"Kalau dipikir – pikir, bu Hisajima sepertinya sama sekali nggak punya alasan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya, karirnya sedang dipuncaknya. Dan kudengar dia diandalkan sebagai tulang punggung keluarganya menggantikan ayahnya yang sudah meninggal. Tapi dikatakan tulang punggungpun, kehidupannya bu Hisajima nggak sesengsara itu. Keadaan ekonominya setahuku dalam taraf sejahtera lah... secara seorang pegawai negeri dengan jabatan kadiv lembaga sipil dan gaji terbilang tinggi."

" _Maafkan aku, maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf!"_

Dalam pikirannya Shikamaru mendengar seseorang meminta maaf berkali – kali.

" _Suara siapa itu?"_

NGGIIIIIINGGG...

Dengung bising itu lagi

"UAAAAKKKHH!"

Shikamaru berteriak keras, membuat seluruh rekan di ruangannya terkejut dan menoleh serentak ke arahnya—dengan heran

"S-shika-san?" Ayame-lah yang paling terkejut karena tiba – tiba orang yang sedang dia ajak bicara mendadak berteriak histeris.

"Apalagi kalau bukan jengah sama ceriwisannya kamu, Ayame? Shikamaru sampai teriak sekeras itu." Komentar Aburame Shino, di seberang ruang.

"Hee? Benarkah itu? Benar – benar, aku minta maaf Shika-san, maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf..."

"Hentikan itu!" Ujar Shikamaru setengah membentak.

"Nah, kau dengar sendiri kan, Ayame? Kalau disuruh diam ya diam saja, dibentak kan jadinya?"

Ditambah dengan perkataan pedas Shino, kedua mata Ayame mulai berkaca – kaca. Sebentar lagi akan memutahkan muatan air mata yang berlebihan di pelupuknya; Ayame benar – benar dalam tingkat "merasa bersalah" yang sangat tinggi.

"Ah, maaf Ayame! Bukan maksudku membentakmu, sungguh! Ah... jangan menangis!" Shikamaru tersadar dari hilang akal sesaatnya dan berbalik dirinya yang menjadi sangat bersalah.

 _Efek mabuk semalam memang dahsyat!_

"M-m-maaf Ayame!" Shikamaru masih dalam usahanya menenangkan gadis yang barusan dibuatnya kaget itu dan mencoba mengusap air mata yang mulai turun dari pipi putih ranumnya.

"Hayoloh... anak orang dibikin nangis!"

"RESEH LU! BUTUH BALIK KE PLAYGROUP LAGI HAH?"

Dan Shino akhirnya berhenti menjadi komentator provokator; drama ini pun tamat dengan damai.

* * *

Kepala departemen pencatatan sipil prefektur Akita, tersemat namanya di dada kemeja seragamnya: Sakumo Hatake beserta nomor induk pegawainya. Pria paruh baya itu duduk di depan sebuah meja persegi panjang dengan letak kursinya di depan ruangan dan seorang diri menghadap para kepala divisi yang dibawahinya dan pejabat lain. Karena dialah yang memimpin rapat itu.

"Sekertaris departemen telah menyampaikan kepada saudara sekalian dalam memo untuk menhadiri rapat ini guna membahas angket kepuasan masyarakat terhadap pelayanan biro pencatatan kependudukan sipil. Jadi, saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk kedatangannya yang tepat waktu. Dengan ini saya buka rapat penilaian kinerja aparatur bulan Mei. Untuk kepala divisi bina aparatur sipil saudara Hayate Gekkou silakan untuk memulai presentasinya..."

Seorang pria dengan wajah pucat dengan sebuah penyakit paru - paru berdiri di belakang podium dengan laptopnya yang telah terhubung dengan proyektor. Hayate Gekkou memulai presentasinya dengan sedikit tersendat oleh batuknya.

Temari memandang sekilas kursi di sebelahnya dengan di depannya yang terdapat papan nama bertuliskan Shiho Hisajima, alih – alih pemilik nama tersebut yang menduduki bangku itu, terdapat buket bunga warna gelap di sana. Berita kematiannya sudah menyebar luas—tentu saja, karena kematiannya yang tragis dan berkaitan dengan isu tren membakar diri, beritanya bahkan ditayangkan pada berita pagi.

 _Tetapi, untuk wanita paling baik dan bahagia seperti Shiho, mengapa hidupnya harus berakhir seperti itu?_

Temari menatap handout presentasi-nya dengan mata kosong. Penjelasan Hayate pun hanya menjadi angin yang berlalu lalang di luar kepalanya. Pikirannya melayang jauh ke hari di mana dia terakhir bertemu dengan Shiho. Mengingat bagaimana hari itu dan memori itu terasa jauh sekali, padahal dia baru mengalaminya kemarin.

Malam itu...

Dalam keramaian kedai sake yang penuh dengan nuansa meriah dan bersenang – senang, Temari baru saja akan mengangkat gelas pertamanya. Namun ponselnya berdering secara tiba – tiba. Di layar ponselnya. Tertulis bahwa sang pemanggil itu adalah Shion Hisajima, adiknya Shiho

"Temari Nee-san! Tolong kak Shiho!" ujarnya dalam telepon dengan terisak keras.

Masih dalam mode panggilan, hanya mendengar kata, "Tolong" dan nama Shiho disebut, Temari melesat keluar tanpa pamit kepada rekan kerjanya, mengambil mobilnya yang terpakir paralel di dekat trotoar dan segera menuju apartemen Shiho.

"Kak Shiho, tiba – tiba menjadi aneh! Petang ini kak Shiho kecelakaan saat perjalanan pulang. Pakaiannya penuh darah, tapi kakak tidak mau ke rumah sakit."

"Oke, kamu tenang di rumah, jaga kak Shiho sebentar. Aku telpon ambulan sekarang ya..." Ujar Temari yang pikirannya tengah terbagi tiga untuk mengemudi, menjawab telepon Shion, dan panik

"Tapi, Temari-san. Kak Shiho pergi keluar..."

 _Keluar?_

Tepat di perempatan jalan, di bawah tiang penunjuk jalan yang menujukkan arah Moriyama (belok kanan dan masih 5 km lagi). Temari mengijak pedal remnya dengan keras—hampir saja dia menerobos lampu apill yang masih berwarna merah

"Keluar?

Temari mencengkeram erat kemudinya, sebisa mungkin sekuat tenaganya membekukan kakinya dari menginjak pedal gas—dari melanggar lampu merah meskipun di arah lain di persimpangan itu sedang sepi.

Ke mana?"

...Lalu berinisiatif untuk menoleh ke sekelilingnya jika saja menemukan seorang wanita berambut panjang yang diikat di tengkuk, berwajah gugup, dengan kacamata bulat.

Seandainya dia bisa secepat itu menemukannya...

"T-temari-san!"

...

...

"Nona Sabaku?"

"Ya?"

Sekertaris departemen Guren dari sisi kirinya menegurnya, untuk memastikan bahwa Temari benar – benar memperhatikan presentasi

"Oh, maaf. Saya kira anda sedang melamun." Ujarnya kemudian

Meskipun Temari memang sedang melamun dan itu salah satu bakatnya untuk tidak sepenuhnya terlihat seperti itu. Temari menganggukkan sedikit kepalanya kepada Guren kemudian membalik lembar handout ke halaman berikutnya sesuai dengan bergesernya slide presentasi Hayate.

...

...

"Shion? Halo? Kamu masih di..."

Sambungan terputus sepihak. Temari mencoba untuk memanggil kembali nomor Shion namun entah mengapa ponselnya tidak aktif. Dua kali, tiga kali, empat kali Temari merecall-nya. Dan tiba – tiba dia menerima panggilan masuk dari...

"Shiho?!"

Dengan gesit Temari memencet tombol angkat.

"Shiho, apa kamu baik – baik saja? Kamu kecelakaan kata adikmu? Aku akan ke sana untuk lihat keadaanmu, setelah ini juga akan kupanggil ambulan..."

"Maaf Temari-san, sebenarnya aku baik – baik saja Temari-san!"

"Baik – baik saja apanya? Kamu terluka kan? Atau aku panggil dokter ke sana."

"Aku nggak luka kok, Temari-san."

"Hah?"

...

...

"Oi Shiho! Kita nggak punya waktu untuk sungkan, oke? pokoknya kamu diam saja di rumah, jangan ke mana – mana! Kalau kamu nggak mau ada ambulan atau dokter ke rumah, aku yang bawa kamu ke rumah sakit!"

"Tidak ada yang kecelakaan, kok Temari-san!"

"Apa?"

Dan sekali lagi Temari lalai dengan kemudinya, dan hampir menabrak seorang warga yang sedang menyebrang jalan sebelum dia mengerem lajunya mendadak.

 _Sudah kuduga, menyetir sambil menelepon itu berbahaya._

"Maksudmu apa?" Temari melanjutkan teleponnya sementara mobilnya dia hentikan sementara dan juga dengan mengabaikan wanita tua yang terus mengumpat karena nyawanya hampir berada diujung bemper sedannya.

"M-maaf!" perempuan itu sekali lagi mengucapkan kata maaf yang membosankan. "Sebenarnya itu kerjaan isengnya Shion. Maaf membuat Temari-san panik, tapi itu sebuah lelucon."

Lelucon yang buruk, kepala Temari serasa akan meledak

"... Eh... Karena Shion nggak kuat ngerjain kamu dengan leluconnya, dia tutup teleponnya dan ponselnya dia matikan. Dia takut menghadapi kamu nantinya... Tapi sumpah, aku baik – baik saja Temari-san!"

...

"Kalau Temari-san sampai benar – benar datang ke mari, Aku akan sangat merasa bersalah..."

...

...

"Haha... tipuan yang bagus, kamu tetap di rumah, aku akan pergi ke sana, aku _otw_!" Kata Temari kemudian memindah _gear_ dan menginjak pedal gasnya lagi, tak lupa meminta maaf singkat kepada wanita hampir-korban-tabrak yang dia abaikan dari tadi dan masih marah - marah

Hanya dalam 5 menit setelah itu dia tiba di apartemen Yuudaichi dan segera memarkir mobilnya di basement. Sambil berjalan menuju lift, Temari memeriksa jika di antara kendaraan – kendaraan yang terpakir di sana ada yang merupakan milik Shiho. Tak memakan waktu lebih dari satu menit, matanya berhasil menemukannya; sebuah mobil bmw hitam dengan nomor plat yang dikenalnya. Setelah itu Temari menambahkan pemeriksaan jika di mobil itu ada bekas penyok atau lecet.

"Tidak ada apa – apa?"

Tetapi hanya memeriksa kendaraannya dan tidak dengan majikannya—itu belum cukup. Temari kemudian bergegas masuk ke lift untuk ke lantai lima untuk menyempurnakan penyidikannya.

"Selamat datang, Temari-san!"

Wanita itu menyapanya dengan penuh senyum seperti biasa, sementara dia di dapur tampak sedang memotong – motong sayuran. Dia menyapa Temari yang baru saja melongokkan kepalanya dari balik pintu masuk.

...

...

"Ini... sebenarnya ada apa? Maksudnya apa?"

Shiho menjawab pertanyaan Temari sambil menyendok nasi ke atas piring makan.

"E... eh... itu... kamu tahu itu? Di sebuah episode acara variety show jam enam, Seseorang di suruh menelepon teman yang paling dipercaya dan memberitahunya bahwa dia sedang terlibat masalah..." Shiho menyodorkan nasi hangat itu dan juga sebuah mangkuk berisi sup kepada Temari yang duduk di meja kotatsu, masih dengan wajah penuh kejengkelan. Terarahkan kepadanya fokus, seperti titik api yang dihasilkan bias cahaya lensa cekung.

"... Dan akan dinilai seberapa pedulinya temannya itu, kalau dia benar – benar bergerak sesuai dengan permintaan si peserta acara itu berarti mereka dikatakan sebagai sahabat sejati."

"Apa aku segitunya tidak dipercaya?" sinis Temari

"Tidak, tidak! Aku percaya kok! Shion juga percaya kalau Temari-san sahabat yang paling bisa dipercaya, bahkan kalau Temari-san tidak menganggap serius lelucon ini. Ini murni karena iseng... uhm... anu... jadi aku benar – benar minta maaf." Shiho untuk sekali lagi setelah kesekian kalinya membungkuk rendah.

"Lupakan itu! Melihatmu minta maaf berkali – kali hanya membuatku tambah jengkel."

"Waduh... ma..." dipelototi oleh Temari yang jengah, Shiho membatalkan maafnya.

"Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak marah waktu dikerjai, meskipun ini maksudnya menguji persahabatan. Tapi tetap aja nggak bisa dihindari. Kamu tahu tadi aku menjalankan mobilku sampai kecepatan berapa, hampir menerobos lampu merah, dan hampir menabrak seorang nenek tua..."

Shiho tahu dia tidak diizinkan minta maaf lagi.

"Dan melihatmu meminta maaf berkali – kali hanya merebus sarafku saja. Tapi yang harus kamu tahu, meminta maaf atau tidak—aku akan tetap marah, kalau kamu merasa bersalah terimalah amukanku! Itu pantas kamu terima. Tapi lain kali, mau lelucon lagi atau sungguhan, aku akan selalu datang ke tempat kamu berada selama bisa kujangkau. Aku akan menolong kamu kalau kamu kesulitan. Dan kalau itu sebuah lelucon, aku akan marah lagi dan kamu harus menerimanya sebagai ongkos yang harus dibayar. Dan seterusnya, akan begitu!"

Shiho di seberang meja memangku dagunya dengan telapak tangan dan memasang ekspresi terharu.

"Benarkah itu?"

 _Ah... aku baru saja mengatakan hal yang memalukan_

"Kamu masih mau mempertanyakan ketulusan sahabatmu ini setelah aku mengatakan hal yang memalukan seperti tadi ha?"

"Uwaaaa... makasih banget, Temari-chan!" Shiho serta merta bangkit dan memeluk Temari dengan penuh sayang.

"Oi, oi! Nasiku bisa tumpah!"

"Ah iya, Shion!" Shiho melepaskan pelukannya setelah beberapa saat. "..Makan malamnya sudah matang semua, ayo keluar makan!" Teriak Shiho kepada Shion yang berada di kamar. Gadis itu hanya mengintip dengan sebelah wajahnya—dengan mata menganalisis.

"Atau mau kubawakan makan ke kamarmu?"

"Oi, keluar kamu bocah! Aku nggak nggigit kok! Cuma melolong." Goda Temari. Dan siapa sangka Shion masih takut dengan Temari yang baru saja dikerjainya

...

...

...

"Ah... ngomong – ngomong, Shiho! Kamu saat ini baik – baik saja kan?"

"Ya ampun Temari-san, kan aku udah bilang tadi? Aku nggak kecelakaan, dan nggak kenapa – napa."

"Bukan soal itu... maksudku, apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu kamu akhir – akhir ini, suatu masalah entah kerjaan kek, atau apalah..."

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Cuma tanya aja, aku udah lulus tes kepercayaan itu kan? Jadi sebagai sahabat yang 'baru diakui' jangan sungkan curhat atau minta bantuan kalau ada masalah..."

"Mmm mm..." Shiho menggelengkan kepalanya manis

"Tidak ada..."

* * *

"Tentu saja itu bohong, pasti ada kan?"

Segera setelah notulen membacakan hasil rapat, semua nggota berdiri untuk melakukan penutupan.

Temari banyak mendengar desas desus di sekitarnya tentang tren membakar diri yang sudah sampai empat kali. Orang – orang mulai berpikir bahwa ini tidak lagi patut dipandang sebagai sebuah aksi bunuh diri melainkan pembunuhan berantai karena melihat unsur kesamaan dari kasus – kasus tersebut. Satu hal yang Temari yakin adalah, entah itu bunuh diri atau pembunuhan. Saat itu, malam itu, meskipun Shiho masih tersenyum dan tertawa seperti dirinya yang biasa, memasak makan malam di dapurnya. Temari bisa merasakan hawa penuh masalah yang kemungkinan besar bertalian dengan kematiannya yang tiba – tiba.

 _Jangan – jangan dia beneran dibunuh dan sudah mendapat ancaman pembunuhan?_

"Baiklah, sekian rapat ini saya tutup. Untuk selanjutnya diimbau untuk para kadiv menyampaikan hasil rapat ini kepada staff divisi masing – masing." Tutup pak Hatake selaku pemimpin rapat

Ini gawat. Karena setengah pikirannya berada di dimensi lain, Temari hampir tidak menangkap inti rapat barusan. Berulang kali, sambil dia melangkah keluar menuju lift dia membolak – balik handout yang mulai lecek oleh jarinya. Sesaat dengan menggeser sedikit pandangannya, dia memeriksa jam tangannya.

"Baiklah, kurasa setelah makan siang nanti saja aku membuat evaluasinya."

"Nona Sabaku!" suara seorang wanita dari kejauhan di belakangnya memanggil.

"Bu Guren?"

Dia berlari ke arahnya, datang kepadanya dengan wajah panik berluruh keringat. Sesuatu yang dikatakannya selanjutnya bisa diduga adalah sesuatu yang sangat genting, sampai mimik panik wanita itu menular kepada Temari. Sesuatu yang sangat _urgent_ untuk membuat wanita itu berlari dengan kecepatan atlet dengan hak sepuluh sentinya.

.

.

* * *

.

Waktu menunjukkan telah memasuki jam makan siang. Beberapa pegawai sudah beranjak dari kursi mereka dan pergi menuju kantin. Adapun yang lain yang masih tinggal di ruangan mereka karena mereka sudah membawa bekal makanan, atau orang lain yang tidak menggunakan jam istirahat mereka karena dikejar pekerjaan yang belum selesai.

Shikamaru di mejanya, dia membuka tasnya dan mengambil sebuah kotak sterofoam berisi makan siangnya. Dibilang makan siang pun sebenarnya itu adalah sarapan paginya yang tertunda. Makanan yang dia beli di warung makan jalan Miyamoto tadi.

Itu adalah sebuah _kimbap_. Warung makan yang dia masuki, tanpa disadarinya ternyata menjual khusus makanan Korea. Karena sudah terlanjur masuk warung itu, dan sudah diberi ucapan 'Selamat datang pelanggan' oleh ibu penjualnya, Shikamaru merasa tidak enak untuk mundur dan mencari tempat makan lain.

 _Karena aku masih asing dengan makanan ini, jadi kupikir untuk membungkusnya dan memakannya nanti saja._

"Huwaa! Shika-san bawa _kimbap_! Shika-san suka makanan Korea ternyata?" celutuk Ayame yang sudah reda dari ngambeknya

"Nggak juga... cuma penasaran aja."

"Ayo Shika-san makan bersama!" ajak Ayame yang juga sudah siap dengan kotak bekalnya.

Shikamaru hanya memandangi nasi yang dibuntal mirip Sushi itu untuk beberapa waktu. Sesuatu menahannya untuk makan makanan ini. Meskipun biasanya dia tidak pernah parno dalam makan makanan yang baru dikenalnya, tetapi yang satu ini baunya aneh

"Apa makanan ini selalu berbau seperti ini?"

"He?"

"Baunya aneh!"

"Benarkah? Apa mungkin basi?" Ayame yang heran kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada kotak makan Shikamaru

"Jangan dicium!" sergah Shikamaru menggeplak kepala Ayame

"Aaww... kenapa Shika-san hari ini kasar sekali sih? Kalau nggak dicium gimana tau baunya?"

"Ya nggak sampai segitunya juga kali!? Sampai hidung berminyakmu itu hampir nempel di makananku gimana?"

"Iiih... tuh kan? Sensi level Dewa Jashin" sindir Ayame

"Baunya seperti nasi tanak lembut yang dibalut nori, dan diisi dengan bayam dan wortel yang direbus secara tepat, daging sapi segar yang dipanggang dalam tingkat api yang sempurna, bawang putih dan lada yang pedas, daaaannn... _kimchi._ " Tahu – tahu Chouji di belakang mereka menyela dan memberikan komentarnya seolah pembawa acara wisata kuliner.

"Kamu tahu ini?"

Chouji mengangguk, "Enak loh!"

"Kamu mau ini?"

"Ini? _Ini?_ Menyebut makanan tidak dengan namanya itu sangat melukai perasaan makanan. Suatu makanan layak mendapat penghormatan yang pantas dengan disebut dengan nama yang sebenarnya..."

"Kalau nggak mau ya udah..." Shikamaru menutup kembali kotak makannya

"Eh eh... mau, mau mau!" Chouji menahan tangan Shikamaru.

"Hei, Chou-san! Jangan sembarangan makan makanan punyanya Shika-san! Kenapa kamu masih mau mengganggu makan siangnya orang yang lapar? Kamu udah dibawakan makanan oleh isterimu kan?" cegah Ayame

"Sudah biarkan, aku memang tidak ingin makan ini..."

"Kimbap!" Chouji mengingatkan.

"Iyaah... maksudku itu (nama yang asing)."

"Tapi Shika-san, kamu terlihat sangat pucat dan seperti orang sakit... ah... tidak... kamu seperti sekarat... eumm... tidak juga... seperti mayat berjalan!"

Shino di meja lain yang sedang menikmati makan tiba – tiba menyemburkan nasinya kembali mendengar frasa terakhir yang diucapkan Ayame.

"Seperti orang sakit yang tidak makan dan tidak istirahat berhari – hari! Makanlah meskipun sedikit! Jujur kamu terlihat sangat menyedihkan saat ini, atau kamu mau makan bekal punyaku saja? Tukar bekal denganku kalau kamu tidak suka kimbap."

Chouji ber-"yaaahh" ria

"Tidak, terima kasih. Sepertinya aku memang benar – benar tidak ingin makan!"

Kini baik Ayame dan Chouji mengguratkan kekhawatiran di wajah mereka.

"Shika-san, permisi ya!" Ayame menyentuh dahi Shikamaru, memeriksa warna kelopak mata bagian dalamnya sementara Chouji bergerak memeriksa denyut nadi di tangannya dan memegang bagian tubuhnya yang lain untuk melakukan inspeksi kesehatan.

"Hei, apa yang kalian pikir lakukan? Seenaknya meraba tubuh orang."

"Maaf ya, Shika-san sepertinya Shika-san benar – benar sakit! Badanmu dingin sekali"

"Denyut nadimu tidak terasa sama sekali eh... tapi apa aku yang salah ya?" Chouji malah memegang tangan Shikamaru sekali lagi namun buru – buru ditampik olehnya.

"Biarkan saja!"

"Wuaah... tekanan darahmu pasti rendah sekali! kamu harus ke dokter Nara-san!"

"Aku tidak sakit!"

"Jujur ya, Nara-san! Kita jadi penasaran sebenarnya tadi pagi itu kenapa kamu datang terlambat dalam keadaan kacau dan berantakan kaya tadi?" Chouji mulai membuka kasus

"Itu..."

 _Apa aku harus mengatakannya_

"Sebenarnya aku mabuk semalam dan berakhir koleps dan tidur di gang sempit di antara tumpukan sampah."

Ayame dan Chouji—keduanya membulatkan mulut mereka serupa huruf O. Hening sesaat kemudian tawa merebak di antara keduanya. Bahkan si tukang penguping Aburame Shino menyemburkan nasinya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Tapi Shika-san, padahal malam Minggu waktu itu kamu sudah pergi minum dengan teman – teman sedivisi masa malam kemarin minum lagi?"

"He?"

"Nara-san bukan orang yang bisa sampai pingsan di jalan habis minum dan ketiduran sampai pagi. Tapi kurasa kalau tiap malam dia minum terus begitu akhirnya bisa tumbang juga ya?"

"Kalian bicara apa? Kita pergi minum bersama malam kemarin kan?"

"Apa Shika-san amnesia? Apa efek alkoholnya masih ada? Kenapa ada pegawai kantor yang malam Senin pergi minum sampai mabuk? Tapi..."

"Aku juga merasa aneh, Nara-san berangkat dengan setelan jas yang sama seperti malam minggu kemarin. Dan Nara-san bilang dia tidak sempat pulang ke rumah kan? Tapi dia membawa tas kerjanya juga."

Malam Minggu itu, Shikamaru baru mengingat kejadian sebenarnya. Dia keluar bersama rekannya pada malam Minggu alias Sabtu malam. Malam sebelum hari Minggu, malam yang menutup hari Sabtu, bukan malam Senin. Tapi seolah – olah hari Minggu kemarin tidak terdaftar dalam memorinya sama sekali. Atau mungkinkah...

"Jangan – jangan Shika-san Malam Minggu itu koleps sampai dua malam dan baru bangun Senin paginya. Huwaaa... anehnya... ahahhahah."

"bercandamu nggak lucu Ayame, lagi pula waktu itu Nara-san bahkan pulang hanya setelah minum satu teguk. Aku ingat waktu itu Nara-san belum mabuk sama sekali."

Bahkan Shikamaru tidak mabuk malam itu, tapi dia tidak bisa menemukan alasan yang tepat mengapa dia bisa jatuh tertidur di sana.

 _Tunggu dulu, sepertinya malam itu juga aku bertemu dengan seseorang? Siapa ya?_

" _Maaf, kupikir aku tidak lagi berhak atas hidup ini, seharusnya aku sudah mati... jadi jangan halangi aku"_

 _Siapa juga yang mengatakan itu?_

"Turun dari sana!"

"Kamu jangan nekat nona!"

Beberapa teriakan mob terdengar tiba – tiba dari arah luar mengagetkan tiga orang yang sedang dalam mode rumpi itu.

"Di bawah sepertinya ribut sekali, ada apa ya?" Ayame menengok ke luar jendela untuk memeriksa suara ribut yang asalnya dari halaman kantor mereka.

"Apa ada demo?" Chouji juga tertarik untuk menempelkan wajahnya pada kaca jendela.

Bukan

Memang ada sekumpulan massa di halaman itu. Tetapi mereka tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pegawai kantor ini sendiri. Dari teriakan yang mereka lontarkan ke arah atap gedung ini, 'Turun dari sana' , 'Jangan nekat', 'jangan melompat'. Dugaan sementara, sepertinya ada seseorang yang ingin melakukan aksi akrobat dari atap gedung berlantai empat ini.

"Siapa sih di atas sana?" Shikamaru menggeser jendelanya dan mencondongkan separuh tubuhnya mulai dari pinggang ke atas, ke luar jendela, ke arah atap. Dan jelas massa di luar beralih meneriaki Shikamaru.

"Woi, mas! Jangan ikut – ikutan juga!"

"Bahayaaa!"

"Shika-san!"

"Nara-san!"

Chouji menggeret Shikamaru agar masuk kembali ke dalam.

"Cuma penasaran aja." Terang Shikamaru enteng tanpa memperdulikan dua rekannya yang sport jantung.

 _Sepertinya kejadiannya di atap tepat di atas ruangan kami._

"Mau lihat ke atas?" tawar Ayame

"Nggak tertarik."

Ayame mengerucutkan bibirnya atas jawaban tak acuh Shikamaru

"Anu, Matsuri-san! Di atap ada apa ya?" Ayame bertanya kepada staff divisi sebelah yang kebetulan melintas di depan ruangan mereka.

"Kalian tahu pegawai magang, adiknya bu Hisajima, yang namanya Shion? Dia mau bunuh diri lompat dari atap. Entah karena dia ngerasa tertekan karena kematian kakaknya."

"Ooh..."

Matsuri membungkuk sebentar sebelum kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Uwaah... ayo kita ke atas cegah dia! Kalau gini caranya kasihan bu Hisajima di 'sana' kalau adiknya terlalu larut sedih." Ajak Ayame

"Nggak perlu, udah ada bu kadiv di sana." Ucap Shikamaru tiba – tiba

"He? Tau dari mana?"

...

"Yah, kalau dipikir logis gitu aja."

Memahami maksud Shikamaru, Ayame menenangkan dirinya dari mengikuti arus massa yang bergerak ke arah tkp.

Meskipun sebenarnya Shikamaru tidak benar – benar menduga dengan logikanya. Dia hanya mendengar dari suara yang bisa dia tangkap, yang berasal dari atap.

Ada, beberapa anak magang yang sepertinya teman gadis itu

Ada, kepala departemen juga di sana

Ada, rekan – rekan dekatnya Hisajima

Dan Sabaku Temari.

Larut dalam kepanikan yang terkandung dalam suara – suara itu, Shikamaru bahkan tidak lagi memikirkan mengapa dirinya tiba – tiba bisa mendengar suara yang jauh dan seharusnya tidak bisa dia dengar sespesifik itu karena (seharusnya) teredam keriuhan yang berasal dari segala sudut kantor ini.

Sampai dia bisa ke titik di mana dia mendapatkan ilustrasi visual yang terjadi di sana.

Shion di atas sana, berdiri tepat dipinggiran atap dengan heel karet 2 sentinya yang mengetuk – ngetuk.

"Kalian semua menjauh atau aku akan seret juga kalian!" gertaknya

"Nona Hisajima, tolong tenangkan dulu emosi anda. Apa anda pikir kakak anda bisa tenang di surga kalau tau adiknya berniat mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara ini?"

"Terus kenapa? Kakak juga mati dengan tragis, memangnya dia bisa tenang di sana? Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri! Dia mati terbakar habis tanpa sisa. Bahkan aku tidak bisa mengumpulkan abunya untuk dimakamkan!"

"Apa kamu benar – benar berpikir Shiho mati dengan membunuh dirinya? Bisa kamu jelaskan secara logis?" Temari maju dari barisan penonton dengan langkah kuat, mendekat dari batas yang mungkin paling berani dari yang orang – orang ambil; Hanya satu rentangan tangan dari Shion.

"Kenapa, kamu mau mati dengan cara semenyedihkan ini? Kakakmu adalah orang terpandang di kantor ini, seseorang dengan pencapaian terbaik dan memperoleh nilai baik dari seluruh rekannya, bawahnnya, dan atasannya. Kamu, anak magang baru kemarin sore dengan kakak seorang pegawai terbaik, kenapa kamu mempermalukan kakakmu setelah dia mati dengan secara tidak wajar?"

 _Aduhh... perempuan itu apa otaknya di dengkul? kalau ngomong emang nggak pernah pakai filter ya?_

Dari keteguhan suaranya, Shikamaru tahu persis saat ini tatapan apa, wajah seperti apa yang dipasang kadiv berhati dingin itu. Mendengar hujaman kata – kata Temari yang setajam guillotine cutter, Shion berteriak histeris dan semakin tertekan.

"Kamu tahu apa soal masalah kakakku hah? Perempuan berhati batu! Kamu yang katanya sahabat sejati kakakku! Orang yang akan selalu datang saat kakak butuh bantuan. Tapi bahkan kamu nggak tahu apa – apa sampai berita pagi menanyangkan kematian kakak. Kamu nggak tahu gimana menderitanya kakak selama ini."

 _Menderita selama ini? Menderita apa? Selama apa?_

"Hei, kamu pikir aku supranatural yang bisa baca pikiran orang? Dan kamu juga nggak cerita apa – apa tentang Shiho, Gimana aku tahu? Shiho selama ini mengatakan dia baik – baik saja. Aku sebagai sahabatnya menjamin kalau aku selalu ada saat dia ada masalah, tapi Shiho sendiri yang tidak mempercayaiku sebagai sahabatnya yang bisa diajak menanggung bebannya."

Shikamaru sekali lagi berpikir bahwa kadiv-nya telah salah langkah lagi. Kenapa dia malah membicarakan tentang perasaannya sendiri?

"Temari-san benar..."

 _He? Berhasil?_

"Ini semua salahku, seharusnya aku tidak menyimpan rahasia ini untuk kakak. Kalau aku cerita dengan Temari-san pasti semuanya bisa berakhir baik. Jadi aku benar – benar pantas mati kan? Akulah yang sudah membunuh kakakku!" Shion malah semakin menjadi dan mundur ke belakang sampai setengah tumitnya berada di atas angin.

"Apa kamu nggak mau tahu siapa yang membunuh kakakmu?"

Sebuah kata – kata yang mengguncang lonceng dalam diri Shion. Gadis itu membeku di pijakannya

"Aku mungkin tahu siapa yang menyebabkan kakakmu berakhir seperti ini. Siapa yang menyebabkan kakakmu 'menderita-selama-ini'."

"Apa kamu mencoba menipuku? Apa aku terlihat sebodoh itu?"

"Maksudku, Aku mungkin akan tahu... nanti... kamu juga akan tahu nanti. Apa kamu tidak tahu kalau kasus ini sudah dianggap sebagai pembunuhan berantai dan polisi mulai menyelidiki kasus ini? Apa kamu nggak ingin tahu siapa penjahat yang sebenarnya, pengecut yang bersembunyi di balik bayang – bayang, yang sengaja ingin membuat huru hara di kota ini dan menjadikan Shiho salah satu korbannya? Dia pelaku sebenarnya yang telah merenggut Shiho darimu?"

Shion masih membeku di tempatnya, mungkinkah dia ingin mendengar kalimat berikutnya. Sesuatu yang sangat dia tunggu untuk seseorang mengatakannya kepadanya

"Tolong saat ini bertahanlah hidup!"

...

...

"Dan ayo lihat bagaimana orang jahat itu mendapatkan karmanya!" Temari mengulurkan tangannya."

Motivasi jelek yang didasarkan pada dendam, itulah yang dipikirkan Shikamaru. Meskipun bisa mencegah anak ini untuk bunuh diri sekarang. Tapi Shikamaru pada dirinya sendiri khawatir tidak dapat menjamin bahwa kelak di masa depan tidak akan terjadi masalah yang tak terduga. Kata – kata Temari saat ini akan diserap oleh seorang adik yang putus asa karena kehilangan kakaknya seperti tinta permanen. Tinta yang akan menjadi noda di hatinya.

Shion mengangkat tangannya sedikit ke depan. Dalam posisinya saat ini, bahkan jika diniatkan untuk melangkah maju menjauh dari sisi tepi, karena seluruh tumitnya telah menginjak udara, dia tidak bisa bergerak lebih kecuali ditarik oleh orang lain. Dan sementara itu angin bertiup dibelakangnya dengan tenang namun menghanyutkan. Jika saja dia bertiup dengan iseng lebih kencang, Shion akan goyah dan jatuh begitu saja. Temari memahaminya, dia pun berjalan lebih dekat untuk bisa menggenggam Shion dengan aman.

Akhirnya tangan Shion bisa diraihnya. Semua orang yang menonton adegan tersebut dari jarak dekat bisa bernapas dengan lega. Untuk sementara...

Tiba – tiba angin kesialan bertiup kencang. Lutut Shion goyah, namun dia menjatuhkannya ke depan sehingga selamat, namun nahas bagi Temari. Dia jatuh ke udara begitu saja.

"NONA SABAKU!"

"BU KADIV!"

"TEMARI-SAN!"

Semua orang berteriak bersamaan.

"Temari!"

Sesosok pria, yang dikenali sebagai seorang staff divisi pengelolaan informasi administrasi, dengan setelah jas kebesaran yang dia pinjam dari rekan kerjanya. Berumur 28 tahun, masih single, pria dengan biji mata hitam kecil yang tak pernah menipu, membuat siapapun tahu ketika dia sedang memperhatikannya: Shikamaru Nara, entah bagaimana dia berpikir untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kehidupan fananya, menukar jiwanya untuk menyelamatkan seorang wanita yang paling membuatnya repot pria itu sepanjang sisa umurnya. Dia melompat dari jendela ruangannya, untuk menangkap Temari dan rela menjadi sebuah tumbal.

"SHIKA-SAN!"

"NARA-SAN!"

Seisi ruangan itupun ikut menyumbang teriakan kepanikan mereka.

"Kenapa kamu begitu ceroboh sekali bu kadiv?"

Mata hijau dengan garis menukik tajam itu bertemu dengan mata hitam Shikamaru yang penuh sikap penyerahan diri. Mata yang mengatakan, "aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bergerak tapi itulah yang dilakukan oleh tubuhku di luar kendaliku sendiri."

"Shikamaru!?"

BRUKKKK!

"UWAAAAAAHHH!" Semua orang, baik yang di dalam gedung yang menyaksikan dari jendela mereka, di atas atap yang mencoba melihat dengan hati – hati ke bawah, ataupun yang berada di halaman, yang menyaksikan adegan itu dari kursi terbaik secara _live_ ; Mereka berteriak dalam satu paduan yang tak kasat mata.

Shikamaru mendarat dengan kedua kakinya. Dalam rengkuhan lengannya seorang wanita berambut blonde memejamkan matanya tak sadarkan diri; mungkin karena shock. Tapi lebih dari itu, Bahkan Shikamaru lebih shock meskipun dia tidak pingsan. Tentang apa yang baru saja dia lakukan, dan bagaimana seharusya dia setelah ini.

Shikamaru baru saja melompat dari jendela lantai tiga setinggi kurang lebih 15 meter untuk menolong kadiv herder _tersayangnya_ dari mati konyol setelah misi penyelamatan orang bunuh diri. Dan jika Temari selamat, seharusnya Shikamaru mati dengan lebih konyol dari itu: Mati setelah menyelamatkan orang yang hampir mati karena misi penyelamatan orang bunuh diri.

"Shika-san!" seorang gadis melongok dari jendela ruangannya dengan mata yang khawatir setengah gila.

 _Siapa yang tidak merasa gila setelah menyaksikan adegan heroik yang bodoh ini?_

Aku baik – baik saja, Shikamaru terpikir untuk mengatakannya. Tepat sebelum dia merasa seluruh tulang dalam dirinya tiba – tiba remuk redam. Temari dalam lengannya dia hempaskan begitu saja karena rasa sakit yang mendera seluruh tubuhnya. Sekujur tubuhnya lumpuh total dan matanya semakin meredup. Tidak kuat lagi menahan rasa sakit itu, Shikamaru secara bertahap jatuh dengan lututnya kemudian roboh ke depan dan benar - benar kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Aku selalu dengan rendah hati mengatakan bahwa aku tidak lebih dari seorang pelakon drama kehidupan dengan predikat figuran atau karakter mob. Tidak lebih dari itu, aku hanya percaya pada skenario 'Kehidupan yang baik' dan 'Menghindari dari masalah yang pelik'. Tapi apa pada akhirnya mengapa aku memilih megakhiri hidupku sebagai pahlawan?

Pahlawan?

Yang benar saja. Aku hanya mati secara konyol dengan aksi nekat dari pikiran pendekku. Bahkan kukatakan aku mati oleh refleksku yang ingin menolong orang. Aduh... Memangnya selama ini, sebelum ini aku hidup seperti apa sampai mempunyai reflek seperti itu.

Ah... tak usah dipikir banyak – banyak, intinya aku sudah mati, TITIK!

 _Mati_?

Suara asing yang terasa begitu oposisif terdengar dalam diriku

.

.

.

 _Jangan bercanda, Siapa yang bilang kamu mati?_

 _Bukankah waktu itu, malam itu kamu juga sudah mati di sana?_

 _Kenapa orang mati bisa mati kedua kalinya, hah?_

 _Lucunya..._

 _Kamu ini sebenarnya apa?_

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Silakan bagi yang malas baca cuap cuapnya author scroll ke bagian terbawah page dan review.**

Tidak review, saya gigit!

Klik favorite dan follow juga jika reader penasaran dengan kelanjutan ceritanya

Maaf, berakhir dengan nggantung. Nggantung pun fic ini panjangnya udah 8000 kata lebih. Hadeuh... hedeuhh... nyaingin durasi drama Koriya. Dan lagi pula, jujur selama ini saya terlalu banyak nonton drama Korea, jadi fic yang saya tulis rada ke-drama-dramaan. Sebagai penulis newbie, saya susah untuk mengerem ketikan saya supaya tidak jebol lebih dari 5000 kata per chapter, suwer SUSAAAH! Jadi kalau reader punya kritik saran yang untuk bisa meningkatkan kualitas cerita ini selanjutnya, silakan review

Fic ini inspirasinya dari drama Korea Local Hero (lihat judulnya aja mirip kan?). Aku suka sama ceritanya yang fokus ke banyak karakter, sama kaya Durarara juga, dia nggak cuma menceritakan kehidupan individu tapi kehidupan sosial masyarakat juga diceritakan. Intinya, saya pengen membuat fic tentang suatu komunitas dalam masyarakat yang dipersatukan dari latar berbeda - beda dengan sebuah tujuan.

Berikutnya, karya lain yang mempengaruhi fic ini adalah drama lainnya, yaitu Vampire Prosecutor. sebuah film vampir yang bergenre suspense-action yang beda dari lainnya dan nggak menye menye. menyatukan unsur 'komunitas sosial'nya Local Hero dan unsur Vampir-nya Vampire Prosecutor, lahirlah fanfik Local Wolf.

Meskipun begitu, saya nggak menjiplak alur kedua drama tersebut. pasalnya, saya juga belum kelar nonton dua drama tersebut. Kalau menurut pandanganku, Local Wolf lebih mirip kaya anime Shiki. Tau anime Shiki nggak? yah itulah... yang ceritanya di sebuah desa pelosok, tau - tau separoh warga jadi vampir dan bentrok sama warga manusia. Tapi kukatakan sekali lagi, cuma MIRIP ya! kemiripannya itu ibaratnya kaya author Shin Yeol sama Suzy Bae (NGGAK TAU MUKA AUTHORNYA!).

Castnya vampir, judulnya Wolf, mau lo apa sih?

Siapapun yang menyamakan karya ini dengan gentong sering galau, Maaf, saya akan tersakiti sekali. Sakitnya tuh di... (leluconmu kudet deh!) Ah... pokoknya, siapapun yang berpikiran seperti itu tolong buang jauh - jauh. Baca kan? genre fic ini fantasy/drama? ada sih nanti dikit unsur romance-nya tapi romance cuma sekedar pemanis dan bukan unsur utamanya. Oh ya, perlu ditambahkan lagi, genre ketiga fic ini adalah suspense. Kenapa saya nggak berani naroh suspense sebagai genre kedua? karena saya belum begitu yakin kalau unsur drama sama suspense-nya lebih ke suspense.

Ah... lupa, kembali ke pertanyaan mengenai kontroversi judul wolf tapi cast-nya vampir. Itu saya lakukan bukan karena tanpa alasan. Ikutin aja jalan ceritanya kalau penasaran kenapa judulnya saya kasih Wolf. Yang jelas itu berkaitan dengan chapter selanjutnya.

by the way, saya agak jengkel sama ketentuan summary FFn yang cuma 300-an karakter, summary yang saya tulis jadi kurang nancep gimana gitu... ya udah, summary versi asli yang belum saya peres saya taruh di bagian atas fic ini. (ada yang baca ulang summary-nya?)

Terima kasih untuk pabrik kadal api yang terus memproduksi kopi hitam berkualitas sehingga saya terus bisa melanjutkan fic ini dengan mood 100 %, terima kasih mas EKO yang rajin comeback tahun ini dengan lagu Lotto-nya yang jadi moodbooster utama minggu ini, terima kasih untuk laptop saya yang mau diajak kerja bareng meskipun dia sering sedang jantung konorer (?), terima kasih untuk penulis naskah dua drama yang menginspirasi fic ini karena kerja keras mereka yang menghasilkan dialog dan plot yang epic. Terima kasih pabrik produsen sarung gajah buduk yang telah memproduksi kain sarung yang telah menghangatkan saya dikala malam dingin menusuk. Terima kasih buat pakdhe saya yang sudah mengupgrade rekening saya sehingga saya terhindar dari krisis moneter, terima kasih untuk pabrik sony anaknyaeric yang telah memroduksi ponsel dengan berspeaker dewa yang menghasilkan suara mp3 bening

Akhirul kalam,

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu anda membaca fik ini, sekaligus bacotan Shin Yeol, menekan Follow dan Favorite, bahkan mereview.

Sampai jumpa dalam chapter depan!

21/08/2016 23.45 (GMT +8)

Jung Shin Yeol


End file.
